Zen
Zen is a male wolf Keidran and a member of the Boarder Forest Tribe. After the death of their parents at a young age he and his younger sister Natani joined a guild of assasins as a means to survive. The Guild did not expect female members however so for a long while Zen had helped his sister disguise as a male to let her stay. During a mission to assasinate a powerful Keidran mage known as Issac Natani was stuck by a spell that fractured her soul, leaving her completely brain dead, at the expense of Issac's own life. Zen partook in a ritual where he gave up part of his own soul to restore his sister's, binding the two's memories and thoughts together forever, and giving them a strange telepathic link. After more time working under guild the two siblings were sent to assassinate former Grand Templar Trace Legacy, a mission that would leave Zen injured and the two of them separated. Since the soul link was established Natani began to see himself as more of a Male becuase of Zen's influence, or so Zen thought, when in fact Natani had felt that way for a long time. During their time apart Natani explored his new gender further, coming to except his female body while also making his own choice to see himself as male, which Zen was very understanding of. Appearance TBA Biography Chapter 7 On a mission to assassinate Trace and Flora, Zen was stabbed by Keith through the chest with a sword, but he later healed after nearly dying. Chapter 9 Zen is seen in a flashback from Natani, taking place shortly after their parents were killed. Natani is sat crying wondering what they should do when Zen comes over to berate her about being so emotional and that she needs to understand that their mom and dad aren't coming back. Reflecting on her brother's words after the flashback Natani promices not to let emotions get the better of her, this conversation might be one of the main reasons Natani chose to consider changing her gender, as he needed to be strong and that women are only weak. Zen is then seen briefly later on taking to Natani via their telepathic link, he informs Natani that the wolves have killed the human king and that the humans are not as strong as they think Chapter 10 TBA Chapter 11 TBA Chapter 12 TBA Chapter 13 After healing from his wounds for the most part Zen is assigned by his clan to bring back Sythe for questioning or to kill him if he resists to much, due to his perceived betray of the Border Wolf Tribe for aiding in Group B's escape from a attack on their town. Chapter 14 TBA Chapter 15 TBA Chapter 16 TBA Chapter 17 After Zen was captured by the group and then shackled with Raine's Magic Inhibiting Slave Bracelet, forcibly severing the connection to Natani, resulting in him collapsing into unconsciousness. Chapter 18 In Natani's mindscape, "Young Natani" reveals that because Zen is protective of Natani, the only family he has left, part of him will always see Natani as, again, his "helpless baby sister", which is why Natani was always afraid it was Zen who had made him the way he was.http://twokinds.keenspot.com/archive.php?p=931 In reality, it was from 'his soul' all along. Chapter 19 TBA Chapter 20 TBA Personality TBA Abilities and Powers TBA Relationships Natani TBA Gallery Zen comforting Natani.png Zen waking up.png Zen talking to Kat.png Trivia TBA References ru:Зен Category:Male Keidran Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Keidran